1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running mower comprising a traveling body provided with a vertically movable rotary mowing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this kind of running mower includes a traveling body supported by front wheels and rear wheels. The traveling body is provided, between the front wheel and the rear wheels, with a vertically movable rotary mowing unit for mowing grass to a proper height from the ground (Refer to JP A 9-09757).
The conventional running mower is provided with an outlet arranged at a side of the rotary mowing unit for discharging grass mowed by the rotary mowing unit. This structure increases the width of the mower thereby enlarging the size.
Recently, a rotary mowing unit is known which includes an outlet duct extending backward between the rear wheels at the downside of the traveling body. The rotary mowing unit mow grass to discharge backward through the outlet duct.
The rotary mowing unit is vertically movable relative to the traveling body for adjusting mowing height and for running without mowing. Thus, the outlet duct extending backward from the rotary mowing unit should move vertically together with the rotary mowing unit. As a result, there is a problem that the structure is complicated and the height of the traveling body from the ground should be raised.
A technical object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems.